world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Vaieh
The Kingdom of Vaieh is located east of Sironde and south of the Sea of Traitors. Renowned as a warrior nation with an excellent economy and a strong navy, the kingdom is in a golden age. The Queen Sirand was recently assassinated, leaving Princess Veredain as the current ruler of the kingdom. Eager to take advantage of her inexperience, some nobles are pressuring her to make pointlessly aggressive actions. The Geography and how it affects the country Most of the land in Vaieh is comprised of tall fields of grain. The river that connects to the ocean, known as the 'Naes' in honor of their god, is being used as an irrigation tool, with Kingdom engineers regularly being called out to find ways to get that water to spread further throughout the country. Hills regularly weave in and out of these fields, with most hills being adorned with houses from which farmers rent their lands from the nobles. Their exists a sacred line of forests known as the Belt of Vuseis. There are strict laws in place which prevent people from chopping down any of the trees. The only people who have the right to collect the lumber is the Kingdom's military, who is supposed to use the wood to make arrows and bows in times of war. This process is the Kindgom's most sacred religious ritual, and each tree that is harvested receives a prayer from a sanctioned official of the church of Naes. Because of these laws, the forests and the animals that inhabit them thrive. Lastly, and most importantly, is the ocean. Regularly used as a trade route by the nation and it's allies, the oceans off of the coastline, while prone to spontaneous rough fits, are most often very calm. The islands to the east of the mainland, known as the Windswepts, have fishing towns on them that are regularly used to restock for supplies before the last stretch to the mainland. Fish make up the nation's primary food source. The Great Dam The primary focus of the Academy, the Great Dam is a mighty structure that stretches across the point where the river and the ocean should meet. Instead, the Great Dam towers above the river, sucking up water from the ocean, desalinizing it and letting it cascade into the river. The Great Dam produces so much fresh water that it provides a slight current on the river for miles. In addition, the dam is the only way in and out of the river from the ocean. In the center of the dam is a large hole, with two gates on opposing sides of eachother, facing the river and the ocean. The water level in the hole can be raised or lowered to allow passage from one side to the next, but this process takes around a day. Nevertheless, the dam is absolutely vital to the nation's trade. The Great Dam is also the only major cultural icon of the nation. The Academy While magic is not the focus of life in Vaieh, the Academy, aside from being the sole educational facility in the entire nation, is responsible for working with the Kingdom Engineers in order maintain the Great Dam. They are responsible for keeping a copy of all magical tomes the nation sees and training the illustrious and absolutely vital Kingdom Engineers. Kingdom Engineers The clergy of Naes provide the religious peace of mind in regards to water, but the Kingdom Engineers are the practical masterminds behind the nation's success. Their sole purpose is to maintain and modifying the River Naes. They are often sent out of kingdom territory to ensure the river is fine, and that it is still usable as a trade route. Naes Naes is the god of water and primary deity of the Kingdom. Their religious reign is absolute in the Kingdom. No boat may set sail to or from a port of Vaieh without a Priest of Naes on it. Thankfully, the clergy of Naes are numerous enough that it doesn't provide a significant dampening on the nation, but they expect donations to their god for their services.